Sasuke and Sakura Month 2014
by TheLovelyMadOne
Summary: NEW UPDATE: All prompts! One chapter of nothing but Sasuke's side of the story. AU


**Prompt:** All the stuff that I have missed-Sasuke drabbles.

**hear from me: **Sorry guys! I was doing summer school and yeah. BUT I ALWAYS finish what I started (most of the time). Plus I'm on a train, and it's like wheeee! Also, note, I will be deleting, so if there is a story you like, SAVE IT, or regret it. I have a few one-shots that are coming up. Enjoy! ^.^

**Summary: **This is Sasuke Uchiha when he's involved with Sakura Haruno. AU.

* * *

><p><em>I'm late! I'm late!<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha tapped is foot impatiently. <em>It's late, so late. <em>He thought sullenly. Standing outside in the pouring rain, he checked his phone for what it seemed the millionth time. _5 new messages, 2 are from Sakura, 1 is from the Dobe, another from the Mutt and 1 from kaa-san. _Sasuke thought looking at his phone, frowning.

Tucking a black lock behind his ear, he raised the phone to his ear. Immediately after one ring, his kaa-san picked up. "Sasu-chan? Where are you?" she flooded him with questions before he could even say hello. Sasuke huffed, raising a hand to his throbbing temple. "Okaa-san I'm running late. The train is delayed due to weather complications. But I'll be there soon, I promise." Sasuke assured his mother.

His mother was one of those women who, did not take any crap from anybody. She was traditionalist, yet she had her feminist moments. Mostly to spite his father of course but still. Sasuke Uchiha had learn at any early age not only to respect women, but if he didn't feeling anything with a female, then he was to tell her (gently) that he did not like her. His mother would refuse to let girls (even lesbians) in unless he told her that this girl was 'the one' or a family friend who knew better than to try and date him or his brother or his cousins.

Reminiscing about that time his mother had gone completely ape-shit when he forgot to call her. She had cried then smacked him upside the head for being late. Then proceeded to scold him into oblivion. Why did his mother have to be such a mother hen? _Yeah, walking down memory lane while waiting for a train that would take approximately 45 minutes then another 15 minutes? This sucks._ He thought sullenly. _I really should get a car, but that would be a terrible investment._

_"Do not waste my precious time, Sasuke-kun. I would rather meet a girl who makes you a love-striken as I made your father did when he was of the age. I refuse to even waste my time on tramps who think they even have a chance. You understand, Sasu-chan?" His mother told him, when he first asked his father about girls._

_He had nodded, a child he was, just entering middle school. He was also uncomfortable, but he refused to admit that. After all, he was a man, not a scaredy little boy afraid of his mother. Still, his father must of sensed how this conversation must've been uncomfortable for his youngest. _

_"Koto, stop scaring him. Sasuke is just a kid. Jesus, if I would have known you'd be scaring him, I wouldn't have told you." Fugaku told his wife, who glared right back at him. She shook her head, placing her hands on her hips. "I don't care Fugaku, remember my brother? He had no problem bring whores home!" her voice, shrieking. His father had only shook his head at his wife. _

_Picking your battles, was all Fugaku would say to him, his brother, and his cousin Shisui who had asked about the incident. _

Shuddering, just thinking about how his sweet mother's eyes had flashed red at the sight thinking of his fangirls who would coo in his presence. His mother made it clear not to get involved with girls who grovel at his feet. He had been shocked, and retorted back to her, that she was submissive. Sasuke had seen his mom given into his father. Despite disliking the girls, he did not appreciate his own mother being a complete hypocrite.

With a sigh, Sasuke pocketed his phone into his pocket. No matter how old he got, he hated waiting. It was such a pain, waiting for things that were already late. And to think, that things like this, would go unpunished.

Sasuke Uchia, age 22, a COO to a high grossing drug company worldwide, maybe six foot and two inches, with spiky black hair and onyx eyes along with pale skin and athletic body. About a year ago he was different man. He wasn't even a man, just a boy out of college. It had been a day exactly like this, he was running late when he met her again.

_Only, that time, she was the damsel in distress. _He thought, smirking. Flashing lights

* * *

><p><em>Once Upon a time, the prince was saved by the princess.<em>

* * *

><p>Most people don't have irrational fears of men from their childhood. Sasuke Uchiha, however, is the exception to this rule. When he was about four years old, the male nanny had sexually abused him. If it hadn't been for his aniki who told his parents and family about what the babysitter was doing, Sasuke wouldn't have been saved.<p>

He was grateful towards his aniki but he didn't like that he had to go to school with everyone whispering about him. Including his classmates, who enjoyed teasing him. They'd tell him he was sensei's favorite pet since he had so much experience with older men. Bruised and battered, his best friends stood up for him, knowing how much it had damaged him.

Unfortunately, it was one of those days where his friends weren't there, or his aniki. Just him and the tormentors, the ones who gleefully reminded him of the soiled person that he was. Punch after punch, he knew that in times like this, there was no one to save him. As they held back his arms, and covered his mouth with their hands, they continue to kick, punch, jab at him.

"C'mon you loser! Admit it!"

He could feel himself slipping away, his body begged for him to give up. But, there was something inside him, that deep down, he didn't want to give up. No matter how hard they would hit, he just couldn't give up.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun? You're not going to fight back? Or is it because you're in love with me?"

His eyes, began to bleed, as he stared at the bullies, who were fuzzy. He could't see them, yet he knew that giving up wasn't an option. _Be hopefully, you can survive this! Don't let them kill you! Your life is only beginning! _

"I can't—"

_Punch!_

The darkness never felt better.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Take that!"

_Punch!_

"...why is he on the floor?"

_clickclackclickclackclickclack_

"How is he still alive?"

_sigh_

"Hopefully he won't kill me..."

_grace_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Sasuke-kun. Sit still." _

_"Yes, Jiraya-san."_

_"...You okay if I—"_

_"No sensei."_

_"Sasuke-kun, I won't hurt you, I just need you to tell me what he did, Sasuke-kun. He still teaches here and if you don't start talking, he will never be apprehended and—"_

_"I don't care sensei."_

_"Sasuke..."_

_"...hn."_

_"You remind me of my niece, before she opened up to me. If you would open up to me then you would be happy like she is today. And—"_

_"I'll see you in class, Sensei."_

_"...That idiot."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

He sits alone, away from the other children. Hiding away from them, in the big tree, he hates this feeling of sadness. It wasn't fair that everyone in this class hated him. What does a child do? Run. Hide. Live in fear until it finally stops and-

"Why are you sitting alone?" A little girl, with pink hair, managed to sneak up behind him. He stares at her dumbfounded, while she stares right back at him. There is a peaceful, but tense silence between the girl and the boy who stare down.

"Because, I'm a loser." He admits to her, his face scrunched up. All he wants to do is cry, but even as a failure, you don''t cry. You have to work through it and push through it and deal with it. She flicks his forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Quit being such a Debbie Downer."

"...a what?"

"A Debbie Downer, someone who sucks the life out of everyone around them."

"...I'm being picked on, and you're saying that this is my fault?"

"Have you tried kicking them in the crown jewels or elbowing them in the face? That's what I do."

"...You know for a girl, you're strange."

"I'm Sakura Haruno, and you're my slave."

"What?"

"Tell me your name, slave!"

"What? No! I'm not your slave!"

"Yes you are! I choose you as a slave so you can beat up the kids in our class that are assholes!"

"Why me?"

"Because I'm right! If you stand up and fight slave then-"

"Quit calling me slave!"

"Well then what else am I suppose to call you, Debbie? Because you're a downer-"

"Sasuke."

"What? Suke?"

"It's my name."

"Suke is your name? No wonder you can't defeat the bullies."

"No! Baka, it's Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"..."

"..."

"So why did it take you so long to tell me?"

"Because you came without a warning. Seriously, people mock this name."

"Why?"

"...I have no reason to tell you."

"Well that's still no excuse to let them mock you, Sasu-chan."

"?!"

"What? It suits you."

_Without a warning, this is the day Sasuke Uchiha met Sakura Haruno, a short, pink-haired chick who took no crap from anyone._

* * *

><p><em>It's been a busy week. <em>

* * *

><p>"C'mon! Let's go out tonight!"<p>

"No."

"And pray tell, why should I listen to you?"

"Because."

"Sasuke!"

"You're annoying, Sakura."

"You need new insults, Sasuke."

"...Sakura just shut up."

"What? Now? You want me to be quiet now Sasuke?"

Eyebrow raise.

"I'll show you how you can be quiet."

"What do you mean...?"

"..."

"And why are you so close? Seriously, stop that."

* * *

><p><em>It doesn't matter how old you are, you can still learn from someone.<em>

* * *

><p>"Sakura I won't ever need this."<p>

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes, Sasuke Uchiha, yes."

"...you're still annoying."

"You're one to talk. You're still stubborn as ever."

"I don't need this, seriously Sakura, you should be working on your-"

"Calc. I know. But any boyfriend of mine needs to know these skills."

"...Do not call me boyfriend."

"Don't be such a commit phobe, Sasu-cakes."

"Stop calling me that."

"Nope."

"I am not a commit phobe, or whatever that is called. And stop calling me Sasu-cakes, for Kami's sake."

"Nah...I like this nickname. Besides, this is really easy, Sasu-cakes. You taught me to manage my money, remember?"

"Sakura, you still spend money..."

"Don't you finish that Sasu-cakes!"

* * *

><p>Life is about taking chances.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why did you drink?"<p>

"Hn."

"Sasuke!"

"What?"

"Why were you drinking on a Tuesday?"

"Is it hump day already?"

"SASUKE!"

"...I just wanted to try something new for a change. You're always nagging on me to do new things. I went to that stupid bar, by the way."

"Did you like it?"

"...The rum was delicious."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn?"

"Quit avoiding the elephant! Would you please tell me why you made such an impulsive decision?"

"I can't be adventurous?"

* * *

><p><em>Even when bad things happen, something good can come from it.<em>

* * *

><p>"At least your grandpa is in heaven, with Kami-sama, smiling down at you."<p>

"Uchiha's don't smile, Sakura."

"You smile!"

"...that doesn't count!"

"Yes it does!"

"..."

"Smile and accept it, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

><p>There are two sides. Whose do you listen to?<p>

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you punched your brother."<p>

"He was hitting on Sakura, he did that on purpose just to piss me off."

"Oh Sasuke-teme..."

"What?"

"That's still no excuse."

"Shut up, idiot."

"Is she still refusing to talk to you though?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

* * *

><p>Somethings will never be broken.<p>

* * *

><p>"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"<p>

"Our love is many things, but indestructible is definitely one of them."

* * *

><p>Forget everything around you.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sakura, won't we get caught?"<p>

"C'mon Sasuke-kun! Who said there's no making out in baseball?"

"..The rules."

"Oh Kami-sama!"

"What?"

"Can't you just let go, Sasuke-kun?"

"..."

"Well?"

* * *

><p>Imperfections are something we must accept.<p>

* * *

><p>"Can't you forgive me?"<p>

"...No."

"Sakura, it was my mistake!"

* * *

><p><em>Exposed is more than just being naked.<em>

* * *

><p>"I like you."<p>

"this is a lot exposure for you, isn't it?"

"..."

"Do you hate it?"

"Every minute. But I'd do it for you again and again."

"Why?"

"Because, I like you."

"As in?"

"More than a friend."

* * *

><p><em>Where has all the glory gone to?<em>

* * *

><p>"Do you still feel like a king?"<p>

"Not really."

"Guess you've outlived your glory days."

"Not yet."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

><p>It's hard to accept everything.<p>

* * *

><p>"You've got to be cold!"<p>

"I refuse."

"Sasuke-kun, you're shivering."

"Hn."

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

"Keeping you warm silly."

* * *

><p><em>We have relied on the modern day.<em>

* * *

><p>"Well I've always wanted a glow stick dinner."<p>

"Sakura, that's not funny."

"I'm trying to make this into a good situation. So sue me."

* * *

><p>The moment we've been waiting for.<p>

* * *

><p>"Will you?"<p>

"Yes."

"I bet you're thinking of the sex—"

"Ow!"

"Is that why you were late?"

"...Yes."

"Oh Sasuke-kun..."

* * *

><p><strong>an: **Hope you guys enjoyed the prompts!


End file.
